


I'm not gonna lose you now

by TheMockingJ3



Series: Put Yourself Back In The Narrative [6]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton’s Mystery Journey
Genre: Alfendi and Rosa and others are mentioned but they’re not present, Bad Dreams, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Put yourself back in the narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: Kat has a nightmare before her first day of high school. Flora comforts her.(This can be read as part of a series, but it can also be read as stand-alone!)
Relationships: Katrielle Layton & Flora Reinhold, The best sisters!
Series: Put Yourself Back In The Narrative [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831519
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	I'm not gonna lose you now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five To Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447133) by [TheMockingJ3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3). 



> Spoilers: For Curious Village and Layton’s Mystery Journey, I guess. Maybe Azran Legacy too... 
> 
> Set: Nearly 2 years after Layton and Luke disappeared. Kat is nearly 12.
> 
> Warnings: Missing family members and talk about starting high school... Does this warrant a warning?
> 
> Notes: This was inspired by the song ‘Lose You Now’ by Lindsey Stirling and Mako (I’m assuming this isn’t Mako from The Legend of Korra...)

A floorboard creaked, right outside her room. 

Flora bolted up in bed. She flicked on the lamp and pulled the frying pan out from under her pillow. 

“ _Who’s there?” _ she demanded, pointing the frying pan at the door. 

The intruder paused for a moment, before replying, “It’s  _me_...” Kat opened the door and poked her head inside. “S-sorry I scared you...” 

“Kat...” Flora lowered the frying pan, but only slightly. The two of them were currently home alone; Al was at uni, Rosa was with her husband, Emmy was an ocean away... “Everything alright?” Flora checked. 

Kat padded into the room. It might have just been from the lamplight and Flora’s pink walls, but Kat’s eyes appeared red. 

Kat rubbed her hands across her face. “Just had a... a bad dream,” Kat mumbled. 

“ _Again?”_ Flora sighed wearily and dropped her makeshift weapon onto the floor. 

She glanced at her flower-shaped alarm clock— _ three AM.  _ It was Kat’s first day of high school tomorrow—  today, technically— she needed a good night’s sleep...

Her sister let out a sniffle. Flora, instantly regretting her irritation, looked back at Kat. “Oh, Kat... It’s  _ okay!”  _

Flora scooted over on her bed and patted the space beside her. Kat joined her and Flora pulled the blanket over them both. Kat sniffed, wiping her nose with her hand. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Flora offered quietly. 

Kat thought about it for a little while. The clock had made over sixty ticks, when she whispered, “I was at school...”

First day of school nerves— that made sense. Flora had been a nervous wreck when she’d first started school in London. In her defence, she had never been around so many people her own age before... but at least she’d had the professor and Luke to support her. 

“Your new school?” Flora guessed. 

Kat nodded. “It seemed... okay at the start, but then everyone kept asking me where... where  _ Dad _ was.” She frowned, her fists gripping the blanket. “I think... he was meant to pick me up at the end of the day,but when I went outside, I couldn’t  _ find  _ him anywhere!” 

( _No one _ could find him...) 

“It was  just a _dream_ ,” Flora said firmly, hugging Kat. “You’ll have a  _ great _ day tomorrow. Rosa ironed your uniform and made you packed lunch— it’s all ready to go. I’ll drop you off and Brenda will be there to collect you. I told her to park right outside the gates... But if you want to spend time with your friends after school, that’s fine— just  _ let her know._” 

“What if I’m not in any classes with my friends from primary school?” Kat gasped. “They could put us in different sets for Maths or English— what if I have to make  _ new _ friends?” 

Flora shrugged. “Then you’ll make new friends.” If fifteen-year-old Flora could manage it, after growing up in a robot village, she had no doubt  Kat could too. 

Kat, with her overactive imagination, her wild intuition, and her boundless energy... 

Kat, with her keen fashion sense and her desperate need to ‘fit in’...

Kat, with her empathy and her loneliness... 

“It won’t all be easy, but I know you can do it,” Flora assured her. 

Kat turned to Flora. A small smile crept across Kat’s face. “Thanks, Floor.”

Flora planted a kiss on her head. “Getting a decent night’s sleep really helps too.” 

“You’re right...” Kat yawned and snuggled down next to her on the pillows. “G’night...”

“Night, Kat.” Flora turned out the light. 


End file.
